


Reconstrução

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Au em que Doumeki usa o ovo para apagar as memórias de Watanuki a respeito de Yuuko.





	Reconstrução

Você não faz lanche para Doumeki naquele dia ou no dia que segue após esse. Isso é um esforço, é difícil passar o dia desocupado e fazer comida para ele não era apenas uma tarefa pelos seus números salvamentos mas também uma parte da sua rotina que você relutantemente gostava.

Ele não parece esperar que você faça no entanto, ele não vem perguntar o que você fez pra ele e quando você diz que você não quer falar com ele por um tempo ele relutantemente obedece. Era estranho você sempre dizia pra ele te deixar em paz mas ele sempre conseguia ver quando você realmente queria isso.

Você faz apenas para você mesmo e você pode sentir o gosto da sua comida novamente e sente bem maior do que uma questão de paladar. Você é real, você pode sentir, você é parte desse mundo, o custo foi grande mas tudo está nos trilhos certos novamente.

.

.

.

Mokona e Kudakitsune vão morar com você no apartamento, não Maru e Moro no entanto, elas ficam na loja adormecidas até que alguém com poder o suficiente tome conta do lugar. Você pede para Mokona te contar como Tsubasa e os outros viajando com o outro Mokona estão, e ele conta. Você acha que você sentiria se algo estivesse realmente errado, suas almas eram diferentes mas a sua existência era conectada e seria assim até que um de vocês morresse. Embora as suas aparências sejam diferentes você e o seu Mokona são provavelmente os seres mais parecidos nesse aspecto vivendo nesse universo.

Você também pede para ele te contar um pouco mais sobre a Bruxa das dimensões. Isso faz ele hesitar. Você se lembra que um dia você achou uma loja e nela encontrou alguém que disse que poderia te ajudar a parar de ver as ayakashis em troca de um certo tempo de serviço. Você se lembra dos casos, das pessoas que você ajudou e das pessoas que você não foi capaz. Mas você não se lembra dela realmente, do rosto ou da voz, ou as coisas que ela fez você sentir. Agora havia um buraco no lugar onde antes havia algo de grande valor, algo pelo qual ele estivera disposto a desistir do mundo inteiro pela possibilidade de talvez um dia ter novamente.

.

.

.

Himawari vem te visitar no seu apartamento no fim de semana e isso é uma surpresa, ela nunca o fez antes e você pode ver o motivo porque ela achou seguro fazer isso ali presente no final do corredor. Doumeki não pede pra entrar e uma parte sua esperava que ele fizesse só pra dizer que você não permite e bater a porta na cara dele.

Mas você se permite ignorar a sua raiva dele por um momento, Himawari estava ali e isso sempre conseguir fazer o mundo parecer um lugar um pouco melhor pra você. Você se pergunta se a Bruxa das Dimensões costumava causar um efeito similar.

Vocês dois se sentam na ponta do futton para não atrapalhar Mokona e Kudakitsune que estão ambos dormindo ali.

“Então a que eu devo a honra da sua visita ?” você pergunta.

“Eu só queria ver como você está, como você está processando tudo”

“O idiota no corredor que te pediu pra vir me perguntar isso ?”

“Não, eu vim porque eu quis. Embora eu tenho certeza que ele também está preocupado, ele realmente te ama. Você sabe disso certo ?”

Você não responde isso, você decide mudar de assunto.

“Eu fiz bolo ontem e eu poderia te fazer um chá, você gostaria disso ?”

“Sim eu gostaria”

“Bom, pode ficar aqui que eu já volto”

Quando a água começa a ferver Himawari aparece na porta da cozinha.

“Watanuki-kun”

“Sim ?”

“Seu computador estava ligado e eu notei a página que você estava”

_Oh, droga_  você pensa.

“Sakura Kinomoto, ela é quem eu penso que ela é ?”

“Sim, ela é a Sakura nativa do seu universo”

“Sua mãe”

“Eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente posso chamar ela assim, ou até mesmo qualquer pessoa assim. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dela antes mas eu me lembrava tão claramente da mão dela sobre a minha testa quando eu estava doente e ela me chamando de Kimihiro, mas agora eu não acho que essas coisas aconteceram e se elas aconteceram elas aconteceram com Tsubasa e eu só misturei e fiz as coisas que aconteceram com ele, e é por ele que eles se sacrificaram, não por mim. Eu não sou o filho deles, eu não sou uma pessoa, eu sou um efeito colateral”

“Talvez sejam suas memórias, você me disse que tudo sobre a sua infância e o seu período antes de vir pra cá é confuso e complicado. Você tem certeza absoluta de que você nunca interagiu com ela ?”

“Não”

“E sabe mesmo se você não tiver tido mesmo uma mãe você ainda é uma pessoa, e você tem relacionamentos que definitivamente são reais eu te amo, Doumeki te ama, Kohane te ama. Você está aqui, você é real”

“Obrigada”

“Eu te abraçaria agora se eu pudesse”

“Eu sei”

.

.

.

Nos dias após o fim daquela parte da sua vida você ainda passava em frente a loja após a escola, o lugar parecia frio e vazio. Mas não hoje, você pode ouvir o som de Maru e Moro brincando no jardim e quando você chegou perto do portão havia alguém lá bloqueando a passagem.

Você supõe que a maioria das pessoas achariam vocês dois parecidos, ele era apenas um pouco mais baixo que você, e ele tinha cabelos escuros, olhos azuis e óculos. Mas havia uma serena arrogância que nunca havia estado presente no seu rosto na face dele. E também poder, de um tipo que você nunca tinha encontrado antes mas de que alguma maneira conseguia reconhecer.

“Você é Clow”

“Não, apenas uma reencarnação e apenas metade realmente. Meu nome é Eriol”

“Nenhum desrespeito mas a sua encarnação anterior complicou demais a minha vida e de muitas pessoas com quem eu me importo”

“Sim, isso era o tipo de coisa que ele fazia. Se isso faz alguma diferença, ele sentia muito por tudo, e eu também”

“Não faz. Mas eu acho que não há nada a ser feito agora. Então você é o novo dono da loja ?”

“Oh não, ela é”

Só aí você nota que há uma mulher ruiva sentada na varanda olhando gentilmente para você.

“Olá, meu nome é Kimihiro Watanuki, eu trabalhei para a antiga dona dessa loja eu gostaria de te oferecer os meus serviços”

Ela veio até você e segurou a sua mão.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo Watanuki-kun, meu nome é Kaho Mizuki e eu temo que eu não posso aceitar a sua oferta”

“Porque não ?”

“Pagamento. Seus serviços seriam valiosos demais para eu poder pagar, e qualquer desejo que você tenha não é um que eu possa realizar”

“Então o que eu devo fazer agora ?”

“Ir viver a sua vida eu acho”

.

.

.

Você nem tinha certeza para onde você estava indo até você chegar lá, mas quando você chegou você marchou pra dentro do templo como se você estivesse 100% decidido a respeito de tudo. Você encontra Doumeki no pátio varrendo as folhas, ele para quando ele te vê.

“Eu quero falar com você babaca” você anuncia.

“Certo. Fale”

“Você não tinha direito nenhum de fazer o que você fez. Era a minha mente e minha vida. E eu já estava esquecendo de um monte de coisas, eu nem me lembrava do rosto dos meus pais. Foi egoísta da sua parte ignorar os meus desejos do que eu queria fazer com a minha vida e a minha mente”

Doumeki continuou olhando pra você por um longo tempo, e quando você estava prestes a gritar com ele e perguntar se ele não tinha nada a dizer ele falou :

“Você está certo. Eu não fiz apenas por você, eu fiz para mim mesmo também. Porque eu queria você no mundo vivendo”

“Isso não é um pedido de desculpas”

“Não, não é. E você não vai receber uma de mim. Não quando de trata disso.  Se você vai me odiar pelo que eu fiz eu posso viver com isso, eu não me arrependo de nada e eu não vou me desculpar”  

Você pode sentir sua raiva fervendo, e você vai embora sem se despedir.

Você continua discutindo com ele na sua mente no caminho para o supermercado e também de volta pra casa, e na cozinha fazendo o lanche de amanhã, você não se lembra dos seus sonhos naquela noite você tem quase certeza que você estava brigando com ele neles também.

Você está esperando por ele na frente da sala da turma dele quando o sinal do intervalo bate e você coloca o embrulho que você fez nas mãos dele.

“O que é isso ?” ele pergunta.

“Um bento e algumas outras coisas. Mas antes de você começar a comer eu quero que você esteja ciente que você não merece esse bento delicioso ou o prazer da minha companhia ou a de Himawari-chan. No entanto eu em minha infinita generosidade resolvi ter pena do seu eu patético e permitir que você continue lanchando com a gente até a formatura, e apenas porque só faltam alguns meses pra isso e logo eu não vou ter nenhum motivo pra te ter na minha vida de novo e -EI EU TE DISSE PRA NÃO COMEÇAR A COMER AINDA”

Vocês andam lado a lado até o seu lugar habitual de lanche, Himawari está lá esperando por vocês, e quando ela vê que vocês estão juntos o sorriso dela que já é sempre belo se ilumina ainda mais. Vocês se sentam e vocês três comem juntos até o sinal bater.

O mundo sente como se estivesse no lugar certo, e você também.


End file.
